Sneak Peek of 'The Battle for Isla Sorna
by Andrew 2000
Summary: Sneak Peek into my upcoming series. For Part 2. Part 1 of series will be uploaded ASAP. Rated T just to be safe.


**The Last King of Sorna**

**(A/N: This is NOT my story. Well at least some of it isn't.**** Then it becomes my story. This is a continuation of 'The Last King of Sorna' by Tyrannosaurus Cerato, who is a brilliant author and I recommend you check him out too. This will include Characters and OC's from 'Pursuit Force: Prototype', another Fanfic series that I haven't put up yet as it isn't ready. This is sort of a sneak peek in a way as this will be included in the final series. Please R&R and enjoy! Thanks!**

The jungle quaked beneath his feet. Birds squawked and escaped into the air, some fearing for their lives, others in indignation. To the tyrant lizard king, none of this mattered. He was far too engrossed in his search for the fresh kill he had caught whiff of from afar.

Normally he would have preferred to hunt, rather than to scavenge. As a Tyrannosaurus Rex, it would not have been difficult to maim and devour any and all manner of creature on this island. He feared nothing. He had no reason to. With the strongest bite force known to man, there wasn't any living creature he could not easily assimilate into his belly.

If there were any being that he felt an ounce of respect for, it would have been the humans. He had seen them here, only four hours prior. But it was so much more than that. There had been two groups then, with different intentions. One was there to document and the other to kidnap; to pillage the lost world he inhabited. However both were involved in his younger brother's ordeal those four hours ago.

**_The latter pack had found him, tying him to a stake and subsequently fracturing his leg. He was just an infant, too young to fend off other predators, much less cunning and conniving ones._**

**_He screamed and cried and begged for his brother and his parents, his father and mother, all night. In his __incarceration__, they never came. And the humans were oblivious, whether by choice or ignorance, to his plight._**

**_The night grew longer and longer, but soon he could hear the panic in the voices of his captors rise to an octave none could shy away from. Strong hands gripped his body, and the young Rex glanced up into the face of a man that was not part of the earlier assault. _**

**_Despite the warm, caring face that reminded him so much of his family, he let loose a wail of pain as he was released from captivity only to be carried by his savior through the nearby swamp. The crippled leg was becoming unbearable._**

**_He heard the shouting match between his rescuer and another human, this one female, but he could do nothing but howl as his broken leg hung almost uselessly adjacent the other._**

**_They entered an odd, rectangular structure, the two of them carting him to the back on a stretcher as another berated them for reasons unknown. Minutes later, as an irregular fabric was wrapped around his injury, the Rex heard the familiar impact tremors of his parents. Even with the concoction poised around his jaws, he managed to screech pathetically for them to save him._**

**_Amazingly__, the humans released him out in the front of the __vehicle and__ he was so full of glee to see his parents that he managed an awkward hop toward them. His mother scooped him up in her jaws and placed him in a nearby bush, hidden away from the world._**

**_Dizziness had overtaken him by this point, and he fell asleep. He slept for over one passing of the sun into the black, not knowing he would not again awake for some time in the jungle. He was content to rest._**

Feeling a stroke of guilt for not realizing his brother's near deadly plight and not helping him in his hour of need. But once more he sniffed the scent of the meal and it drew him away from his past recollections. The kill was near. The meat called to him. With a roar he burst forth into the jungle, locating his meal and it's killer with ease. It was that finned dinosaur, the one that always liked to linger around his territory. He bellowed again, this time garnering the attention of the Spinosaurus. It turned to him and replied back in much the same way, though the Rex knew it's roar would never have quite the same effect as his. He charged forward and brought his skull up into the stomach of the Spinosaur. Hard.

The finned predator toppled over, and just as he closed in for the kill, ready to finish off the invasive murderer, the former righted himself and retreated, leaving its meal for the safety of the jungle.

The Rex would never admit it, but that attack had taken a lot of energy out of him, and not entirely because of the effort. No, for days now he'd felt a sensation that was quite unexplainable, a sensation that included numbness and increased fatigue. This was why he found himself scavenging rather than hunting.

Some time later, as he was gorging himself on the rapidly decomposing Hadrosaur, he again heard the Spinosaur's screech. Not wanting to be ambushed, he was on full alert for a few minutes, listening intently for signs of the beast. Finding none, he resumed his meal.

He heard the screaming but ignored it. Then he heard the bushes being pushed aside.

"Don't worry it's dead," assured a voice. It could only be a human. Bloody meat still clasped in his jaws, he looked up, spying five of the species.

"Nobody. Move. A Muscle," instructed the one in the front. The Rex roared to scare them off, then followed to make sure of it. He spotted the other intruder the instant they did, and as they escaped elsewhere, he opened his immense jaws and bellowed for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last hour or so.

The Spino growled back and the Rex rushed forward, clamping down upon it's neck, prepared to end this in one swift bite-

-and found that he could do nothing more. It was as if his strength was suddenly sapped, and his grip loosened, the Spinosaur pulling away as he tried to lunge forward again, barely scratching the sail of the Spinosaur. Then he felt not-so powerful crocodilian jaws latch onto his own hide.

In that moment before the final snap, the Rex knew it was over. He knew he was dead. He could only take solace in the fact that whatever disease had caused his moments of weakness would soon be coursing through the veins of his greatest enemy. He felt arms wrap around his neck-

_-BAM!-_

**(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed Tyrannosaurus Cerato's story and don't worry, this sneak peek won't reveal **_**too**_** much information but enough to get a good idea of the story.)**


End file.
